


tart

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s relationship, Dom Anders (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Established Kink, Established Relationship, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), bratty sub fenris is my life ok, lifestyle kink, mentions of other kinks, mostly spanking and boot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Fenris misbehaves in hopes of getting what he wants, but as usual, Anders is one step ahead.





	tart

**Author's Note:**

> the following fic contains lifestyle kink. that means that the relationship, the punishment, and the kinks in this fic were previously negotiated off-screen, long before this event takes place, and, while it is entirely consensual, i understand this does not appeal to everyone. especially given the lack of smut… (-_-;) i'm also pretty sure the tart in this fic is just a pie but it's a kinky fantasy tart so … use your imagination akdjskf
> 
> i haven't been in the best way lately, so i apologize for any errors!
> 
> read at your discretion and don't feel bad if you need to x out at any time!

Anders was pissed.

Fenris had known he would be. That had been the whole point of acting out, after all - to get the mage all riled up and angry. To work him up through the night until he decided Fenris needed to be punished.

He hadn't anticipated the intensity of Anders' response, however.

His scalp stung, already feeling bruised from where Anders' blunt knuckles dug into it, holding his hair tightly as he dragged him through their home. Anders held him at hip height, forcing him to stumble with his legs bent awkwardly. It would be better if he could crawl or kneel after him, but Anders' strides were long.

Fenris gritted his teeth against the pain, knowing this was likely to be the worst of it. Anders was always gentle; firm, disciplined, but always  _ kind _ . The most that would come out of tonight would be a nice spanking, maybe some chore or another.

Anders especially seemed fascinated with watching Fenris shine his boots. Not that there could be much shine on those rugged old things, not until gift-giving season came around and Fenris could dig out the new ones he'd bought, but it was the thought that counted. The image of a pretty thing sitting at his feet, scrubbing the toe until it gleamed (or was no longer covered in grime).

Yes, Fenris thought. A nice spanking and an intimate boot-blacking. Everything is going according to plan.

Anders, however, had other plans. As soon as they were at the top of the stairs, Fenris with new bruises on his shins from being dragged, Anders went into Fenris' sleeping room.

Fenris needed his own space. They had a shared bedroom that also functioned as a living area as well as each of them having their own space. 

For Anders, it was a nice little room where he could brew potions and write his manifesto. Fenris found himself under that writing desk often.

For Fenris, it was his own bedroom, with his own bookshelf, and his own things. A bed Anders promised never to sleep in or even make love to him in. Books he swore to never borrow without explicit permission. And a collection of trinkets he swore never to throw away or break.

Certainly he couldn't be  _ that _ angry? Anders would never break their rules, would he?

But Anders was in and out quickly, before Fenris could even truly panic, with a good amount of thin rope held in his hands. That's right, Fenris remembered now - the last time they'd had guests over, Fenris had hidden some of their things in his small closet space.

Fenris swallowed at the sight of that thin rope now, then looked back up at Anders, meeting his eyes.

Anders' face was stormy. He looked dead serious.

_ Oops _ **_,_ ** thought Fenris.

"I'm sure you thought you were being very clever, didn't you?" His voice was low in that way it very rarely was outside of punishments. Even when Anders was angry about other things, his voice got louder, higher. Now, he spoke so quietly and so clearly, it made Fenris shiver. "If you wanted something, Fenris, all you had to do was ask. Now, you get punished for misbehaving. Strip."

Fenris swallowed again. Anders was not particularly sadistic in terms of inflicting pain, but he always made sure his punishments said something - and left a lasting mark. This time, Fenris would listen.

With Fenris quickly out of his tunic and leggings, Anders grabbed him by the hair again, leading him back down the stairs (much slower this time, luckily), and to the kitchen. There wasn't much in the kitchen, but there was a table, a long one, for those rare times when they would have everyone over for cards and a meal. Those times were full of merry-making, the two of them laughing with their friends, swallowing down cheap wine too hard to keep it from coming out their nose.

Now would not be like those times.

A sharp tug at his hair nearly had Fenris howling as he stood with it, pulled to his tip-toes by the hand fisted at his scalp. Then, Anders pulled him forward and onto the table.

Climbing onto it was difficult, but Fenris did his best, careful not to upend the table or pull against Anders' harsh hand. Luckily, the hand let him go again, and he dropped his chin to his chest, breathing heavily. He wondered, briefly, how much time he would have for a reprieve this time.

Anders guided him to lie face forward, chest against the table. "Yes, like that. Hands flat at your side. Now, bend your knees, so your ankles touch your rear."

Fenris was very uncomfortable.

"Rest yourself while you can. I'll be tying your ankles to your hair soon."

Fenris did his best to become very comfortable then.

Despite this being a punishment, Anders still gently massaged each part of his body before he began weaving rope around it. First his feet and ankles, careful of the places that hurt, moving to his shins and his thighs. Then he pressed the bottom of Fenris' foot flat against his rear and wound rope all around the calf and thigh, tying them together. He did this to each leg, methodical and caring. When he let go, Fenris' foot no longer touched his rear, and he found the bondage quite surprisingly comfortable. Then his wrists were tied to each corresponding leg, loosely at his sides, but not enough to move them.

Anders pulled the tie from his own hair and used it to tie back Fenris'. Then, he tied Fenris' new updo to his ankles, a strung line that pulled his head back so his chest was curved, nipples pointing outward. The pressure made it difficult to close his mouth.

Luckily, Anders seemed prepared for that, and pulled a cloth from the pocket of his coat. Tucked inside the cloth was Fenris' favorite gag.

It wasn't a ring gag, like Anders preferred, but one that plugged up his mouth properly while still keeping his teeth apart. Biting down on that would make keeping good posture much easier, Fenris thought. He'd be able to focus on keeping his hair from pulling too much as well.

Anders always seemed nervous about gagging him - a healer is a healer, no matter how much he paddles someone - but Fenris was able to keep him from fearing for his respiratory safety by holding not one, but  _ two _ bells. Fenris thought it was a little silly, but he accepted the large, jingly bells Anders gave him, one in each hand. Not that he had much other option, of course.

Dropping one meant he needed Anders; to remove the gag, to untie him, to love him, or whatever else. Dropping both meant it was an  _ emergency _ .

Fenris had never needed to drop both bells, but he appreciated that he could if he ever did.

When Anders was certain that Fenris was safe and well and tied just the way he wanted him to be, he sent a little bit of healing magic through him, sending the lyrium markings thrumming, and then began rummaging about the kitchen.

He grabbed ingredients, if Fenris was correct. He kept them out of Fenris' sight, but he had seen him grab sugar and something else from one of the cabinets. When Anders brandished a cutting knife, Fenris' eyes grew wide, but he needn't have worried for long. Anders began slicing apples, the big red ones that Fenris had saved up money special for. Watching Anders peel off the skin and not even _save it_ , knowing it was Fenris' favorite part, knowing he hadn't eaten at the Hanged Man before getting pulled out so early in the evening, he knew he was in real trouble.

Once Anders finished peeling and cutting what looked like two apples, he disappeared behind Fenris again, but he heard him tinkering about. Fenris had a sinking feeling he knew what was happening. He didn't know  _ why, _ but he was guessing the  _ what  _ and hoping he was doing so inaccurately. Not that he often had such luck.

After a bit of quiet sounds behind him, Anders re-emerged, holding a tart pan full of sugared apples and raw dough. He popped it above the Tevinter-style fire oven, casting the flame himself, and then waited. And waited. And waited.

Then he sighed, dug a page out of his pocket, and placed it on the flat of Fenris' back, under the ropes. Fenris could hear him swatting at his coat, searching for a fountain pen. He'd gotten a few now, special gifts from Varric, but could never quite keep himself from losing them.

Fenris allowed himself a moment of fondness. When Anders couldn't find a pen, he sighed, but it was for the best. Whatever grammatical errors he had sought to fix could wait.

For now, the apple tart had begun to smell lovely. Drool dripped embarrassingly from Fenris' gag. Fenris hoped this would be the punishment, to eat the entire thing in one sitting, but he wasn't about to hold any hopes.

Still, Anders wouldn't  _ starve _ him, would he?

Anders plated the tart, cutting it open so the sweet insides spilled out. Then, he added a bit of cream and berries beside the plated slice.

Fenris hoped he'd just eat the thing and then pull his pet away for a good flogging, but such was not to be. Instead, Anders placed the plate right under Fenris' nose. Right on the table in front of him. Just out of reach.

_ Oh, right _ . Fenris thought.  _ This is why I don't misbehave. _

"I can see you drooling. If you want it so badly, Fenris, ask for it."

Now Fenris understood what the true point of the gag was. Fenris looked down again, nostrils flaring, drool slipping past the gag at the sight of his favorite dessert. His stomach growled and he looked up at Anders, seeking pity.

"Go on," he said again. "Just ask for it. We both know you're hungry."

Fenris' eyes began to prickle but he kept his tears at bay. For a solid five minutes, anyways. It was hard to keep it together when Anders was staring at him like that. Eyes half-lidded and disappointed.

When he began to cry, Anders reached forward and removed the gag, but nothing else. He did it so Fenris could breathe, but Fenris put his efforts into begging.

"Please," he sobbed.

"Please, what?" 

"Please forgive me!" And then the waterworks truly came, Fenris crying so hard he could barely breathe.

Hands were on him quickly, petting him and wiping his tears away. Anders didn't shush him or even speak, but soothed his hair and back while he wept, letting his pet flush all the feelings away. There were no " _ good boy _ "s or " _ it's alright now _ "s, just his master's silent, patient love.

Afterwards, when Fenris' face was snotty and his breath was wavering on deep inhales, Anders began to untie him. Legs first, then hands, then hair. He massaged each area carefully, calling forth tiny amounts of healing magic. When Fenris asked why he did that, he answered that he was checking blood flow, making sure the position or the tightness of the ropes hadn't injured him in any way.

Fenris hummed in response. "Thank you."

"Of course, Kitty."

They were silent again as they both recovered, Anders kneading Fenris' tender muscles, Fenris closing his eyes and letting it happen. When Anders considered everything well cared for, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbed at Fenris' face. He still had snot and spit and tears on his face, but not for long.

"There," Anders whispered. Finally, his serious expression allowed itself to smile, just a little. "Now, do you know why you were punished?"

Fenris' lip began to wobble again. "Yes, Anders."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I misbehaved."

A short laugh escaped him. "That much is obvious. But not quite, Fenris. Do you want to try again?"

Fenris couldn't answer. The lump in his throat was too great.

But Anders understood. He nodded slowly, saying, "Come here," while patting the table. "Sit on the edge, right in front of me."

With difficulty, Fenris pulled his lethargic body where Anders wanted it.

"Good," Anders kissed the tip of his nose. "Now how about we have a bite to eat, hm?"

When he reached for the plate of apple tart and berries, Fenris nearly wept all over again.

After a bite - an incredible, nearly rapturous bite - Anders asked him if he wanted it warmed, but Fenris shook his head quickly. He couldn't let Anders out of his sight. Even the thought of him being any further than he was made Fenris' heart ache.

They ate quietly, Anders goading him into asking for each bite before gently bringing the fork to Fenris' mouth.

"May I have another please?" Fenris would ask, voice still small and wavering, and Anders would reward him with a delighted kiss and a large bite.

"Of course," he'd reply. "Anything for you, my Fenris."

When the food was finished, Fenris looped his arms around Anders' neck, pressing their foreheads together. Anders held a hand at Fenris' hip, the other rubbing the elf's stomach. Every few moments, he'd press a soft kiss to his pet's face.

"Do you know why you were punished now?"

Fenris nodded. "I… didn't ask. I took matters into my own hands, behaving badly in hopes of manipulating you into getting what I wanted."

"Good boy," Anders finally said. Fenris swallowed hard. "Exactly. It's not even the fact that you were naughty. It's that you assumed to take from me instead of letting me give."

The thickness of his throat was back, forcing Fenris to bite his lip to keep from crying. "I'm sorry. I only wanted a spanking. I shouldn't have…"

"If you need a good spanking,  _ tell me. _ I'll give it to you."

Fenris sniffled and nodded.

"Even if you want to misbehave and be naughty," Anders smiled and kissed Fenris' achey hairline, teasing. "Then simply say so. We'll make it happen. But don't go bratting like that again. It only hurts me when you do that."

The tears made a grand resurgence. He had hurt Anders, hadn't he? He'd made a grand ass of himself and likely humiliated Anders in the process. "I'm sorry," he wobbled.

"Oh, hush now. No more sorries." Anders pressed another kiss to his hair, then another. "All is forgiven. That's what discipline is for, hm? We learn and we move on."

Fenris nodded against Anders' lips.

"Do you still want a paddling? Maybe just to cleanse?"

Fenris shook his head. "Not right now. Just holding."

"Can do, love." Anders held him closer. "You've certainly earned it, after taking that so well."

Fenris didn't feel he did all that much, but he supposed that's likely what Anders meant. He hadn't argued or whined or even begged not to be punished. He had trusted Anders; trusted that, even if it was a little frightening and didn't feel very good, it was for the best. That Anders would take care of him.

"I was a little worried, trying a punishment like that. After what you've said about Hadriana…"

A moment passed and then Fenris grinned. "I… didn't even think of her."

Anders grinned back.

"I know you weren't…  _ withholding _ . Not really. You weren't doing that just to hurt me. You were… talking to me. Communicating. Trying to make me see."

Anders kissed him, then again, then again, holding his face tightly in his hands. "Good. Yes, Fenris, exactly." Another longer, deeper kiss, one that made Fenris breathless. "You're so intelligent. Thank you for listening." And then another kiss, one that made Fenris see stars. "I love you so much."

"I know."

Taking his hands off of Fenris' face and down to his legs, Anders hefted Fenris off of the table and into his arms. When they were both stable, he began marching his way back to their shared bedroom.

Fenris laid his head on Anders' shoulder and was perfectly at peace.

"Alright, Justice wants to talk to you to make sure you're alright." Fenris laughed. "But I'll be right there the entire time, just behind his eyes. Be honest with him, of course-"

Fenris laughed harder. "I am  _ fine _ and I will tell Justice just that. Who ever imagined a Spirit could be such a worrywart?"

"He's like an old woman," Anders agreed, fond.

But they continued on to the bedroom. Wrapped in Anders' arms, waiting to talk to someone that just wanted to be sure he was well, made him feel… safe. He was warm and cared for and full. He could hardly keep his eyes open.

When Anders bid him goodbye and their eyes flared blue, when Justice looked down at him with concern and asked quiet questions, Fenris knew he could ask for anything and receive it. These two would do anything for him.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the somewhat sudden ending -u-; thank you for reading!


End file.
